


I'm Damaged

by yoursourwolfisshowing



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, tony can be really nice if wants to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/pseuds/yoursourwolfisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint have their fair share of issues, far more than what they would normally let on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Damaged

When Clint found Tony he was curled up in a ball on his workshop couch. At JARVIS’ request, Clint had brought down a blanket. Tucking the blanket around Tony, Clint suddenly found himself pinned on the floor with a furious Tony on top of him yelling, “What do you think you’re doing?!”

Clint looked up at Tony taking in his face. It had fight written all over it. “Tony, it’s me! It’s Clint! Hawkass? JARVIS told me to bring you down a blanket so I did and then you tackled me and now, aw sheesh, don’t do anything do me.” 

Tony’s eyes widened and he pushed himself off of Clint and back onto the couch pulling his knees up to his chest. “I am so sorry, man. Sometimes when I’m dreaming I wake up and don’t recognize people.”

“It’s okay, dude. I know you just wanted to get your hands all over this bodaciousness.” Clint winked obnoxiously and continued, “But really, I read your file. I’d rather you do that to me than Natasha. She’d cut your balls off in a second and have you hogtied on the floor trying to scream something in Russian.”

“You read my file?” Nobody really bothered to read Tony’s file it seemed like. After all, he was the genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist. 

Clint smirked and joined Tony on the couch. “Don’t sound so surprised. After the whole Loki thing I wanted to know who I was working with. Figured there was something the newspapers didn’t cover in there.”

“Find anything interesting?”

“Well, I did read the entire Afghanistan file. You didn’t have to go through that. Nobody should have to go through that.”

“Well I did. I put my trust in the wrong people. I didn’t exactly do the best things in life either,” Tony said while shrugging.

Clint spoke softly and put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “That’s why we have second chances. I was in the recovery team that was sent to find you.”

Brow furrowing Tony thought back to when he was pulled out. To be honest, it was a blur. He just remembered Rhodey and… “Oh my god. You were the other person beside me when Rhodey pulled me into the plane!” There was that nagging feeling again that Tony felt whenever he was around Clint. It was like his mind betrayed his body. Clint was a good looking man and now Tony was single… Absolutely nothing keeping him from Clint. Except his own damn insecurities. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Clint looked down suddenly interested in picking lint off of his pants. “I didn’t want you to remember everything you went through. It’s selfish, but I don’t want you only remembering pain when you work with me. You went through things that no person should.”

“Well yeah, but you were there helping me and I didn’t even realize it. Sorry. Look, hey, I’m working on getting over it,” Tony smiled a little and patted Clint’s shoulder awkwardly. “It isn’t your fault that bad things happen to bad people.”

“Tony, you are anything but bad. You’ve made mistakes, but honestly, we’ve all made mistakes. The only thing that matters is that you’re here. You’re a great person; give yourself a bit of credit. You did just save the world.”

Maybe what Clint was saying was true. Maybe he didn’t need to search for redemption. And maybe, just maybe Clint would reciprocate what Tony was feeling. “Hey Clint.”

Clint glanced at Tony seeing that he had that look in his eye. Tony was either about to do something dumb (which was rare) or experiment and not care if it blew up. “Yes?”

“Close your eyes.”

“Why do I have to close my eyes?” Clint asked, eyebrow raised.

Tony sighed. “Just trust me.”

Clint cautiously closed his eyes expecting the worst; maybe Tony was going to test a new arrow tip on him or something. After waiting a minute he said, “Tony, what am I waiting —mmfph.” He felt a pair of lips against his own, pressed chastely, nothing more. Clint moved to wrap his arms around Tony’s shoulders, hands resting on his neck pulling Tony down on top of him. Parting his lips against Tony’s, Clint ran his tongue along Tony’s bottom lip, asking, no, begging for entrance.

Tony fell against Clint groaning as he eagerly responded. He gladly allowed Clint’s tongue to probe his mouth. Not to be out-done Tony slid his tongue against Clint’s smiling into the kiss. His hand slid between them and he began to lightly palm Clint through his pants.

At Tony’s reaction Clint moaned, hips thrusting up to meet Tony’s hand. As much as he wanted to continue, there was that part of Clint had sealed and locked away trying to forget it, but if he wanted to continue with Tony, he’d have to work on it. Pulling away, Clint rested his forehead against Tony’s. “Tony… just give me some time, alright?”

“Time for what?” Tony asked, nipping at Clint’s neck.

Pushing Tony back slowly, Clint shook his head back and forth. “I’m… ugh. I’m scared and I’m damaged and I don’t want to disappoint you,” he mumbled averting his gaze.

“So am I.”

“The circus, they… it was rough on me.”

Suddenly it dawned on Tony what Clint was trying to say. Sitting back he pulled Clint into a tight hug and rubbed circles on his back. “I am so sorry. Here you are trying to comfort me when I should be the one helping you.”

Clint pushed his head into the Tony’s chest hearing the low hum of the arc reactor. Tony smelled like grease, vodka, and home. “It’s okay, Tony, honest. I just need to get myself together. Trust me darlin’, I want you. Did you not feel or see that? I. Want. You.” With each word he kissed Tony’s chest. “I just haven’t been in a situation like this in years and there’s always that fear I’ll be treated the same…”

“Well we don’t have to do anything like that if you don’t want to. I don’t mind. I can go slow. Slower than Steve if you need me to. I’ll court you or whatever, do a stupid bird mating dance or something. I can wait. You’re worth it.”

Clint grinned and kissed Tony on the cheek. “Thanks Tinman.”

Tony winked, “No problem sweetcheeks.” Reaching his hand behind his back Tony produced the blanket that originally started this. “How about a nap? I won’t pinch your butt or anything in your sleep. Scout’s honor.”

“Tony, you weren’t even in boy scouts. I bet Steve was, we should ask Steve about that. I bet he’s like an honorary eagle scout or something. But right now, that nap sounds amazing. Thor had Jane over last night. I put in earplugs and it was atrociously loud. 

Laughing, Tony leaned back against the arm of the couch, settling Clint against him. “JARVIS, set an alarm 12 hours from now and only bother us if we need to assemble. Don’t let anybody in here, either unless it’s Bruce and he better have something amazing to show me.”

“Of course, sir.”

Thinking on it, Clint realized that for the first time in months he was content and he was perfectly capable of handling anything that was thrown at him. “Night Tony.”

“Night Clint.” Tony pressed a small kiss on the top of Clint’s head and promptly passed back out on the couch. 


End file.
